Carnival Competition
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade and Tori get a little competitive over some carnival games and it scares Cat. Rated K .


**Carnival Competition**

**Jade and Tori get a little competitive and scare Cat and Robbie.**

**Rated K+**

**Request: Jori where Jade and Tori are dating and the group decides to go to the carnival but when they get there Jade and Tori get super competitive over the games and it scares Cat and Robbie**

Carnivals weren't Jade's cup of tea, all the screaming kids and the deep fried food with the dizzying rides. She generally avoided them, but she went along because Tori had batted those pretty little eyelashes at her and pouted until she'd agreed. Carnivals weren't Tori's favorite thing either, but the carnival games were.

She waited patiently as they rode various rides, and Cat asked for repeats. She had fun riding the zipper with Jade, who constantly made their cage flip over as they went around, Tori thought she'd have a bruise on her ribs from the bar, but it was fun. She also liked watching Robbie getting his butt kicked by five year olds on the bumper cars and running through the trick house.

Soon they were at the carnival games and Tori was ready to play. The first game they played was the water gun came. Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori and Jade all joined in. Tori and Jade's balloons popped seconds apart, Tori won a cute white bear with red hearts all over it and handed it to Jade, kissing her cheek playfully, "sucks to be the loser."

That launched the carnival game competition. They moved onto darts, Tori lost that game because she couldn't throw the darts with enough force to pop the under inflated balloons. Jade with her years of practice throwing scissors, popped all four balloons and won herself a giant teddy bear. Cat was uncomfortable with the tension surrounding the two and the way they glared at each other.

Tori wanted to try again, but failed, this time she watched Jade's second attempt. While Jade had hurled the darts violently the first time this time she threw them up so the arched down and popped the balloon at the base, this time Jade got a small poster. Tori tried again and managed to pop a balloon, she got herself a small snake toy.

They moved to another game, the ladder crawl. Jade let Tori have her fun and after Tori fell for the third time she finally walked up to take her turn, she made it up and rung the bell, once the carnie scowled and acknowledged her win she flipped herself onto the air sack and then took her prize, a large black panther, she grinned at Tori who scowled with arms crossed over her chest.

Next they moved onto the 'win a turtle toss'.

"Guys, maybe you should stop with the games?" Cat asked, Robbie nodded in agreement but Jade and Tori ignored her and stepped up to the game. Jade went first and won two fish, Tori went after her and won a fish and a tiny turtle. Beck sighed and took their winnings from them, Andre had the other prizes and the girls moved over to the water gun game again.

Tori almost won when Jade suddenly sneezed, scared Tori, and then Jade won. That started the fight, they were screaming and arguing and moved onto the shooting game where you had to get the little red star out of the paper. Cat and Robbie were frightened as the angry girls taunted each other as they took their turns.

Tori won this game so they moved on, heading for a bag toss game. This one they could play side by side. They kept trying to distract each other and fighting and taunting, and when Jade won they started arguing about who was better, which was when Cat finally caved in.

"Quit arguing!" she screamed, Jade and Tori glanced at each other and burst into laughter, "It's not funny you were scaring me and Robbie!"

Tori walked over and hugged Cat, patting her head, "I'm sorry Cat, it's just Jade and I always get like this playing games." Cat pouted and crosses her arms over her chest. Jade held out the little pink dolphin she'd won, Cat snatched it up and smiled, causing everyone else to laugh as they headed back to the car.

Jade's back seat was full of their prizes. Two small stuffed toys, two large ones, and the four bags containing the small animals they'd won. They went to the pet store and got bowls for their fish and a turtle tank along with food. They took them back to Tori's house where they set up the turtle tank and deposited the small turtle inside, and then the fish went into two bowls.

"I can't believe we wasted that much money today?" Tori complained, looking at her wallet pitifully.

"It was fun, though." Jade observed, lying back on Tori's bed, "I can't believe we'd scared Cat and Robbie. I feel kinda bad."

"Me too, I guess we need to reign it in some next time." Tori agreed, lying down beside Jade, "when I kick your ass."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Jade teases, nudging her girlfriends arm playfully. Tori nudged Jade's arm back and smiled, taking Jade's hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, they stared up at her ceiling for a few moments, "alright I'm starving we're going to get food." Jade pulled Tori off her bed and out the door.


End file.
